


Stevonnie's Seed

by NoPantsRelationship



Series: Post-Future Connie/Steven [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breeding, Condoms, F/M, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Impregnation, Intersex, Kissing, Masturbation, Other, Post-Canon, Self-impregnation, Selfcest, Taboo, semi-selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPantsRelationship/pseuds/NoPantsRelationship
Summary: Connie has special plans for the product of a fused masturbation session.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran & Stevonnie & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Stevonnie, Connie Maheswaran/Stevonnie/Steven Universe
Series: Post-Future Connie/Steven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863556
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Stevonnie's Seed

The glow of fusing light faded away as Stevonnie opened her eyes, already smiling from the happiness of just being herself. Looking down, her grin grew at the sight of her body, memories from both Steven and Connie fresh in her mind as she stroked eager hands over naked skin. Just moments ago they had been laughing together, pressing close and kissing while pulling off one another's clothes. 

Pausing as she relived the separate experiences, Stevonnie raised her eyebrows in surprise, realizing there was something Connie had kept from Steven. A secret gift, meant for them to use once they were fused.

Reaching down into the pile of discarded clothes, the fusion felt inside Connie's pockets, experiencing an odd mix of blindness and familiarity while pushing aside various items. Her fingers closed around a foil wrapped package, the smooth texture and sharp edges distinct in Connie's memory. 

Pulling it out, she stared down at the unopened condom. 

"What's this for?" she asked, confused despite knowing the answer at some level. Although she knew Connie had put it there for a purpose, what that purpose was exactly only became clear once she'd formed the question to herself. "Oh. To keep from making a mess. Alright."

Carefully tearing the little package open, Stevonnie held the little latex ring between two fingers. The sensation of wearing one wasn't something she'd ever experienced, though she knew from Steven how it'd feel, as well as how to put one on. 

Still holding the condom in her grip, she looked back down at her body, then across the room to the mirror that'd been placed perfectly for observing herself. A hot glow of arousal started to kindle just behind her gem, the sight of her own body never failing to turn her on. Staring seductively into her own dark eyes, her free hand went to one breast, starting to play with it.

"These are getting big," she murmured. Pinching a nipple, she gasped softly in excitement, her own compliment making her flush. Doing it again, she bit her lip, a moan building in the back of her throat. Teasing the other breast with a gentle squeeze, she let out a long, shameless sound of pleasure, enjoying the feel of her own body as much as she enjoyed the stimulation. She watched as both nipples hardened, the darker brown areola making puffy peaks that thrilled her every time she saw them.

"Mm... though that's not the only thing." Flush creeping further across her face, Stevonnie's fingers trailed downwards, curling around her hardening cock. The sense of shameful excitement she got from touching it was purely Connie, just as how much she enjoyed the feel of her own breasts in her hand was from Steven. Holding it came with an urge to jerk off, to overwhelm herself with a flavor of pleasure that Connie only knew through being fused.

Restraining herself for now, she teased the sensitive shaft with small caresses, her heart beating faster as she saw herself stiffen in the mirror. The shape of her own cock was unique to her, not purely a carbon copy of Steven's own. Sometimes she wondered if it was altered according to the way Connie's would look, had she been born male. Or even better, intersex like Stevonnie.

Shaft throbbing at the thought, the fusion panted, hand stopping its movement for a second as she enjoyed the building anticipation. A bead of precum oozed from her urethra, fascinating her as she watched it grow, then flow down her shaft in a trickle of hot, clear fluid.

Remembering the condom, Stevonnie gently lifted her shaft, looking away from the mirror to focus on the task at hand. Steven's memories guided her fingers as she rolled the latex sheath down over herself, shivering in pleasure from how it felt to have her cock so tightly enveloped. Once it was in place she couldn't help but start to masturbate, the simple act of having the condom on seeming somehow naughty and exciting.

Sitting down on Connie's bed, the fusion effortlessly lifted her legs up above her head, balancing on her hips as she used both hands to pleasure herself. Intently watching her own movements in the mirror, Stevonnie stroked her slit and cock in tandem motions, two fingers from each hand caressing up and down along lines of pleasure. The natural and artificial lubrication of her pussy and the condom made her fingers glide easily, little waves of ecstacy lapping over her with each rhythmic motion. Moaning, she saw her cock flex in the mirror, swelling slightly each time her fingertips reached just below her coffee colored cockhead, her pussy pulsing whenever she brushed across her hardened clit. 

Pushing her fingers inside her slit at the middle of the next stroke, the fusion cried out, biting her lip to keep quiet as she clenched around her own digits. Keeping her intruding fingers absolutely still, she gripped the upper part of her cock as she felt orgasm threatening to overtake her, a thought running through her mind while she desperately tried to hold back. 

_"It'd feel just like this to fuck myself. To slide into my own pussy, to share the experience from both ends simultaneously, not seperate. To know what my cock feels like in me, and how I feel around my cock at the same time. To cum into my own-"_

Groaning in surrender, Stevonnie came with a spasm. Stroking up and down her shaft with sudden urgency, she watched in the mirror as the tip of her condom filled with swirling white seed, her pussy squeezing hard around her fingers as she plunged them in and out of her hole. Even as she stared at her own cock, seeing each rope shot out and caught within the latex, she imagined she was pounding herself, cumming into herself. 

The thought carried her through the climax, surging pleasure accompanying every pulse of cum. By the time it was done she felt more satisfied than she could ever remember being, the size of the load filling up her condom giving her an odd sense of pride. Cupping the drooping latex sac in her hand, she felt it contents flow, contained within the thin membrane.

Enjoying the warmth of her own cum through the barrier, she kept her fingers inside herself, gently continuing to push them in and out. Smiling in contentment, she closed her eyes, not needing to watch for now. Feeling the suffusing bliss of her afterglow like a warm hug, she laid back on the bed, hiking up one leg so she could continue to play with her pussy.

"It's so nice to get to do this as... me," she said. "Even though it's great to do it as both of us, too. I'm glad I suggested it." Giggling to herself, she gently guided her cock up and around until the tip was just beside her gem. Inside the condom her load squished against her skin, the sensation of the contained seed weighing heavy on her awareness.

"I don't have to stop yet, though." Still with eyes closed, Stevonnie again started to play with her breasts, the caress starting almost casually before becoming more involved. Together inside her, Connie's memories of playing with herself combined with Steven's memories of foreplay, guiding one hand across her chest. Little tugs on her nipples made them stiff, the sensitivity causing her to gasp. It was more intense than she'd expected, the recent orgasm leaving her attuned to every twinge of pleasure. 

Between the fingers still in her pussy and the sparkles of pleasure coming from her chest, her cock soon began to return to stiffness, never having fully softened in the first place. The reaction surprised her a little, her own horniness still riding unusually high compared to prior times she'd masturbated. Normally she'd spend long minutes playing with herself before she was ready for another round, but today she immediately felt the urge to cum again, fingers tugging and plunging insistently. She remembered that Connie was ovulating today, and dimly wondered if that might have something to do with how she felt.

The thought lingered only briefly, her slender brown fingers finding their way back to her g-spot and driving away all but pleasure with a single touch. Moaning in bliss, she felt her own creamy cum swirling around her dark chocolate cockhead as it swelled and pulsed, nipples an identical shade as they stood out on breasts thrust upward, her spine arching. The taste of ecstasy had her hungry for a second course, and she dove in eagerly.

This time ignoring her cock, Stevonnie fingered herself with precision, eyes opening to slits so she could see herself in the mirror. Her nude body glistened with a light sheen of sweat, long beautiful legs spread apart to show her own pussy in the reflection, wrapped cock bobbing above it. Her breasts bounced slightly as her body rocked, hips pushing back against her own fingers. Squeezing one nipple roughly, she let out a soft cry, seeing her own passionate expression staring back at her.

"I can't stop..." Her pussy clenches around her digits, an echo of her earlier orgasm. Letting her lust loose, she smiles eagerly, lifting her hips with more vigor and spreading her pussy for herself to see, staring past her own twitching cock and the condom load of cum as she takes herself in. She giggles breathlessly, murmuring to herself. "I have to cum for two, after all..."

She can feel the orgasm closing in, so different from the more male-focused one earlier. That had been a building tension to a release, pressure increasing. This was a growing charge, electric, sustained by the static tingle of pleasure inside her pussy that became more powerful with every needy stroke of her fingers. She panted deeply, letting out unrestrained moans with each miniature peak of bliss as she climbed up toward her climax. Her mind and body focused solely on that goal, the two parts of her spirit in concert, equally wanting the release.

"Cum," she told herself. "Cum again. Cum for me." She was begging for it, ordering it. Her fingers shifted, mercilessly abusing her most sensitive spots. A thumb knuckle ground against her clit, fingertips barely able to caress her g-spot as she rocked her rigid hand, gasping sharply with every rhythm. Her hand on her breast had gone still, one nipple tugged taut by a sweaty, trembling grip. "Yes. Yes. OhhhhhHHH, YES!" 

Her hips lifted uncontrollably as the orgasm overtook her, letting her catch one last glimpse of a face delirious with pleasure before the sight of her own cock and crotch blocked the view. Unable to breathe, her mouth opened in a wordless moan, eyelids fluttering as all the bliss that had been building suddenly shocked up her spine, making her whole body shudder and grow warm. Her eyes focused on her cock, the condom swelling further as she unloaded a second time. Still rubbing her clit, she rode out the long climax while watching herself spurt, the translucent latex letting her see each shot swirl and mix with the rest, the latex sac hanging off her swollen cockhead growing as large as an egg by the time she stopped.

Collapsing back against the bed as her body gave out in a rush, Stevonnie began to glow with a bright inner light, smiling in pure satisfaction before unfusing. On either side of the warm depression where she had lain, two breathless lovers sprawled across the bed, trembling hands clasped tightly as they basked in shared afterglow.

A moment passed where both were silent, their bodies sharing in equal measure the aches of Stevonnie's intense treatment. Chests aching where she had tugged, clit and cock throbbing from how she'd rubbed herself. The condom still draped over Steven's cock, a little loose on his softened, smaller shaft. Connie moved first of the two, eyes trailing down her lover's body and stopping at the latex sac, her fingers carefully pulling it free without spilling the contents inside. Steven made a soft noise at her touch, closing his eyes as she stood and briefly went to the bathroom. 

Returning without the condom, Connie stood at the entryway into the room, unashamed in her nudity as she looked down at Steven's body. He was a long way from the chubby, confused kid she'd first met. An adult who'd mastered his powers, saved the galaxy, and found peace with himself. She smiled slightly in self-satisfaction, somewhat proud to have someone so incredible lying in her bed, looking so relaxed and spent after what they'd done together. A blush crossed her cheeks as she stared at him longer, naughtier thoughts crossing her mind.

He opened his eyes then, gaze sliding over to her with exhausted slowness. He smiled at the flush on her face, turning away teasingly so he laid on his side, back towards her. That was just as well. Connie was equally appreciative of his ass, taking a few seconds to enjoy the view before approaching and sliding onto the mattress behind him, the two spooning together in post-coitus contentment.

Letting herself and Steven enjoy simply being together for as long as she could, Connie kissed his neck, caressing his chest where she knew he was sore, briefly contemplating doing more. Though tempting, she knew it was unwise, using her awareness of that temptation to spur herself into action.

"I wish you could stay the night..." she began softly, squeezing him to her. It was true, but it was also a calculated move. Steven was too considerate, too careful. She could easily predict how he'd react.

Sighing, he turned around to face her, giving a loving smile as he touched her cheek. It was a gesture that made her feel warm and complete inside, his devotion and affection freely given to so many, but this part of him given only to her. It made her feel special, like some of the amazingness of Steven Universe was her own to claim. She couldn't help but smile back, loving and wanting him even as she pushed him away. The flush returned as she briefly recalled her plan, her reason for needing him to go home this night. 

"Me too," he said after a long while, having spent the time simply looking at her. His smile flickered briefly, but he was too responsible to protest. She'd told him her parents would be back late tonight. While they'd reluctantly admitted there was nothing wrong in Connie and Steven being sexually active, they were still firm that it not happen under their roof, and in their eyes Steven sleeping next to Connie was a guarantee that such had occurred. Her coming to the beach house without telling them was similarly disapproved of, though they were usually good about her being there so long as they knew. She could hardly wait to be free of their rules, immensely glad college was only a few months away.

Steven stood and started to dress with Connie's help, though he hardly needed it. It was an excuse to be near, to touch and be intimate a while longer. After zipping up his jeans, she held onto his shirt for a moment of hesitation, then stepped back and pulled it down over her own head. It just barely covered her nudity, the hem coming down to a few inches below her crotch. Steven had gotten taller with his last magical growth spurt, as well as broader in the chest. She appreciated that as she stood before the topless man, boldly meeting his eyes as he quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm keeping it." Her voice was firm, and annoyingly similar to the tone her mother used when she put her foot down. "At least until you come back. You're half-gem, you'll live without one for the drive home." As if in apology she helped him into his jacket, his amused smile during the process letting her know yet again that he didn't really mind her stealing his shirts. 

Following him to the door, she pulled him down to her level for a final farewell, lips meeting his in a moment that threatened to unleash the excitement and anxious energy she'd bottled up for what she was to do next. His response didn't help, leaning into the kiss with passion, hands reaching to cup her ass below the hem of the stolen shirt. She moaned into his mouth, lingering a little longer while she let him touch. 

Stepping away before things went too far, she opened the door for him, seeing the lights of his Dondai flash as he unlocked it from afar. Looking up at him, she waved, smiling despite her muddled feelings at seeing him go.

"I'll visit tomorrow," she promised, trying to put an implication into the words. From the way he gave her body a final glance up and down, she guessed she'd been successful. He nodded, then blew a kiss before getting into his car. Connie watched him pull away and drive off, standing almost naked in the doorframe until his brake lights disappeared from view.

Closing the door, she let out a huge shuddery breath, suddenly feeling unsteady. Despite the practice she'd gotten with it, deceit was not in her nature. Having to hide her intentions was always an emotional strain, particularly so when hiding them from Steven. She pretty sure what she was about to do was something he'd never approve of, which had made it even worse.

Yet she couldn't help but want to do it anyway.

Climbing quickly up the stairs, Connie rushed to her bathroom, finding the loaded condom where she'd left it at the edge of her sink. She expected Steven to assume she'd thrown it out, and had made a habit of fastidiously doing so as soon as they'd finished having sex in order to build that assumption. Crucially, the condoms she'd discarded had contained only his cum, this being the first time she'd dared to have Stevonnie fill one up. It'd seemed too unnecessary, too certain to cause the fusion to ask questions that would reveal her perverse intent. She couldn't believe how smoothly it'd gone.

It struck her again how overly paranoid she must be about all this. She probably could have pulled this off with no planning, no concern for discovery, and still come away scot free. No one would ever suspect what she was doing, what she'd been secretly craving ever since they'd started getting sexual as Stevonnie.

No one would ever suspect her of wanting to be knocked up by the fusion she was a part of.

Holding the still warm condom in one trembling palm, she remembered seeing Stevonnie through the mirror, the perfection of the intersex body. No one she'd ever met had been half as beautiful as the fusion, and the sheer allure that Stevonnie held for humans was not something she was immune to, even knowing it was illogical to be attracted to a person that was half herself. Incestuous, even. She had no idea. All she knew was what her body wanted, how she felt when she thought about her stomach swelling with that perfect creature's child. She wanted Steven's children too, but she knew she would get plenty of chances to have those. This she wanted now, NEEDED now. 

Her thighs quivered, making her stagger a little as she went back to her bed. The timing was perfect. She was just beginning her fertile period, and as Stevonnie had known, she was hornier than she'd ever felt in her life. Something about anticipating her own ovulation, meeting it with the intent to breed, had made the normal increase in sensitivity and desire orders of magnitude more powerful. 

Rolling onto her back, she lifted her hips above her head, fumbling fingers manipulating the condom as she tried to guide the open ring of the end to pour into her pussy. Some of the contents smeared across her labia as she figured it out, but she knew she'd gotten it right as soon as she felt the first trickle of warm seed dripping into her.

Breathing hard, she felt hot across her whole body as she held the full condom cupped in her palm, the end pushed inside her. The few drops that had entered already oozed slowly downward, and she imagined them making their way towards her womb, the sperm in them ready to meet her egg. Her pussy squeezed around the latex, a dribble of juices leaking out. She'd never been so wet in her life.

Logically, she knew what she'd put in herself already was enough to get the job done, equivalent in volume to a normal human ejaculation. Even a trace of precum could impregnate. A few spoonfuls of inhumanly virile seed was sure to be enough.

What she wanted was far from logical.

Breath huffing through a greedy grin, she gradually lifted her palm, causing the contents of the condom to spill into her in a slowly increasing flood. Her heart pounded as she felt cum flood her pussy, the certainty that this would knock her up making her nervous system sing with excitement and lust, the only thoughts in her mind ones of becoming pregnant, of Stevonnie's body, Stevonnie's cock, of her womb accepting Stevonnie's seed.

There was so much, she knew it would leak out if she moved. Discarding the emptied condom, she remained in the same position she'd been in, hips angled upward by the support of increasingly weak legs. It was impossible not to touch herself, to push her fingers in and feel the cum within her, to push it deeper with pumping digits, to try and touch her womb so she could be sure it all found its way to its rightful place. Dazed as she did so, she felt the thick liquid around her digits as she pushed them into herself, swirling it around with a childlike fascination. 

She came almost without realizing it, without even reaching for it. Her focus had been solely on the cum, on conception. The stimulus and excitement combined to blindside her with an orgasm more powerful and fulfilling than any she'd ever known, either as herself or while fused. Frantically she cupped a palm over her slit, wanting to be sure she didn't lose a drop of the precious seed, holding it here even as her body bucked and she made noises so shameful and barely-human she would blush later when she recalled them. In that moment she had no dignity, only an animal desire to guide her. To breed.

Squirting for the first time in her life, she felt her inner muscles flex so powerfully it hurt, tears of bliss streaking down her cheeks. She let out an unrestrained cry, the emotion and ecstasy of the moment expressed by the moan that tore from her while she experienced utter bliss, the chemical nirvana of orgasm combining with the awareness of conception happening inside her. Her imagination filled in the microscopic detail of what was sure to occur, a vivid mental image of Stevonnie's perfect sperm meeting her waiting egg, finding its way inside to begin new life.

Lightheaded in the moments after her climax, Connie strained to catch her breath, her body feeling weak. She kept her hips up through sheer will, reaching to blindly fumble in her nightstand drawer. From it she took an innocuous silicone ball, slipping the sphere into herself. It was just large enough not to fall out, squeezed by the walls of her vagina and forming a seal she'd tested weeks ago to be sure no liquid would slip past. She was supposed to have done it as soon as she'd poured in the cum, but had gotten too carried away.

Relaxing now that her prize was safely contained, she sighed, smiling as she let herself lie flat against the bed. So many flavors of contentment mixed and mingled within her that she couldn't have felt unhappy if she tried. Her plan had worked. She was getting the baby she wanted. She'd just cum three times. She was going to get out of her parents' house.

Best of all, Steven loved her, and was going to be a wonderful father to the baby that was at least a quarter his. Tugging the sheets over almost naked body, Connie thought this to herself over and over, warm inside as she pulled his shirt up over her head to breathe in his smell. The pleasant thoughts and familiar scent lulled her off to sleep, a smile hidden behind the star patterned fabric.


End file.
